The Songs of Best Friends
by Coin of Light and Darkness
Summary: A Smurfy collection of Songfics. See Brainy and Clumsy's friendship through songs. Brainy and Clumsy show us their thoughts on their friendship and their adventures. See it through their eyes and see the real Brainy and the real Clumsy behind the scenes of the episodes. Brainy and Clumsy friendship, brotherly love.
1. Brainy and Clumsy

Best Friends

Another day has come and gone and Brainy has once again been thrown out of the village. He lands on Clumsy and Clumsy, seeing that his best friend is feeling down takes him to see something. They both reflect on their friendship and the adventures they've had. There's a lot of Brainy and Clumsy friendship and brotherly love.

The songs are: When you're the best of friends from The Fox and the Hound, Best friends from Pokemon, A friend in you from Princess Starla and the Jewel Riders and you've got a friend in me from Toy Story.

NOTE: This Chapter takes place when Brainy and Clumsy are Smurflings, around five years old.

NOTE: Due to site rules, I've had to take out the 'When you're the best of friends' song but hopefully what I've done with it will suffice. If you want the original chapter just PM me.

I don't own anything

**Chapter 1: Brainy and Clumsy**

It was beautiful day in the Smurf village and little Brainy Smurfling quietly crept past Papa Smurf and slipped out of the house. He wasn't allowed to go outside and have fun and play like the other Smurflings because of his glasses. Without them he was helpless, so Papa Smurf kept him close to him, not wanting him to get hurt or break his glasses. Yes it was fun learning and reading but he just wanted to play normally with the other Smurflings. He missed out on playing Smurfball because Papa didn't let him play for fear that the ball would break his glasses if it got kicked into his face or something else might happen to them. Brainy knew that Papa Smurf cared for him but there was a difference between caring and downright coddling. He wasn't a baby Smurf for Smurfs Sake, he was five years old. Why couldn't Papa let him make his own mistakes? He wasn't any less or more careless than any other Smurfling and he could do anything they did. If only Papa could see that.

"Brainy, come on Brainy, hurry up!" called an excited voice with a slight drawl. Brainy smiled as he saw his best friend, Clumsy Smurfling waiting for him. Clumsy was like him in a way. He was so clumsy, always tripping, hurting himself and getting himself into trouble because of his clumsiness. He had a heart of gold, was slow to anger and quick to forgive. He had trouble learning stuff but he knew how to be a good friend and right now, he was Brainy's only friend. He was the only Smurfling who had reached out and made friends with him.

Brainy wondered why Papa didn't coddle Clumsy like he coddled him. If anything, Papa seemed to want Brainy to stay away from Clumsy because Clumsy would get him hurt with his clumsiness. Brainy personally thought that he'd get hurt even worse if he played with a Smurfling like Hefty whose strength was already great for a Smurfling his age. Brainy didn't care what Papa Smurf thought about Clumsy hurting him, they were all accidents and Smurflings were supposed to get hurt at this age. It was all part of playing and growing up.

"Hiya Brainy, what we gonna Smurf today?" asked Clumsy, his hat slightly covering his eyes like always. Brainy smiled, Clumsy was so simple, everything in his world was and he understood that Brainy couldn't play with him all the time like they both wanted to because of Papa's rules but they both were happy with the time they could spend together.

"Smurf and Seek," he said. Brainy loved Smurf and Seek.

"Ok. Uh…Brainy, ah can't count so well yet," said Clumsy looking sad.

"It's ok Clumsy. I'll count and you hide," said Brainy and with those few words Clumsy brightened up and nodded with a grin.

"Ok, I'll go an'…woops," sad Clumsy falling down.

"You ok Clumsy?" asked Brainy, holding out his hand to his best friend.

"Sure Brainy," said Clumsy with another goofy smile and took his hand. He dusted himself off and then went to hide.

Brainy them went to a tree, covered his eyes and began counting, "One, two, three and four…"

Both little Smurflings were unaware that they were being watched by Mother Nature. She'd come to the village to see Papa Smurf when she'd seen the two little Smurflings and she knew that these were the two that Papa Smurf kept apart. It was a shame because they were good for each other. Brainy taught Clumsy a lot of things like how to read and write and count and Clumsy taught Brainy how to play and take a tumble without breaking his glasses. She was glad to see them playing together and then she thought of a song, it was called: When you're the Best of Friends and she started to gently say it while watching the two little Smurflings play. "You're such a funny pair," she said.

Brainy finished counting and went to look for Clumsy. He came close a few times but Clumsy was good at hiding.

She sighed and said, "Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries." The smart one and the clumsy one, opposites with Smurf friendships did attract but to somesmurfs, like papa Smurf and Hefty Smurfling, it wasn't natural.

Brainy found Clumsy and Clumsy ran, falling in the process but getting right back up and running again with a grin on his face, with Brainy right behind him with a grin that matched his. The two went down with a tumble and began to tickle each other, laughing joyfully.

"He doesn't understand," she sang sadly watching Papa Smurf arrive on the scene.

"Brainy!" called Papa Smurf, looking at the pair crossly and then pointing to his house. Clumsy looked confused and hurt and Brainy sadly got up and crept past Papa who had a stern look on his face. Brainy then sat down on a stool in the corner looking sad. Papa Smurf closed the door and said, "I keep you with me for your protection Brainy, if you want to Smurf outside then I'll get Hefty to come and take you to play a harmless game, he can protect you. Stay away from Clumsy, you'll only get hurt. Now just stay there and think of what you've done," he said and turned to his potions.

Brainy thought that he'd need protection from Hefty rather than needing to Hefty protect him and sulked, what had he done? He'd gone and played with his best and only friend, like a normal Smurfling, he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Will that wonderful friendship last?" she asked, watching all of this and was sad for the two Smurflings. She then conjured up a light breeze to open up Papa's window and Clumsy, who was sitting underneath it, sadly holding a rock, looked up and then inside. Seeing Brainy he waved, who carefully waved back. Clumsy then lifted up his new rock and that made Brainy smile. Clumsy beckoned Brainy over, "Come on Brainy," he whispered and Brainy once more silently crept past Papa and with Clumsy's help, climbed out the window. Mother Nature then smiled as the two Smurflings went off to play for the rest of the day.

She smiled at the escape," 'Cause you, the best of friends." Mother Nature made sure that the window stayed open until Brainy got back inside without Papa Smurf knowing that he'd got out again. "Their friendship will prove stronger than your rules Papa Smurf, they are each other's greatest strength and you will see that one day," she said as she watched Brainy creep past Papa Smurf and sit on stool like he'd been there the whole time.

There was a smile on Brainy's face as he went to bed that night with all the other Smurflings in the one big mushroom they all shared when sleeping. "Good night Clumsy," he said.

"Night Brainy," said Clumsy and those were the only good nights they said. They didn't even say good night to Papa or any other Smurfling, making Papa frown, wondering what it would take to break up this dangerous friendship. Brainy was his chosen protégé, how would he learn all he had to teach him and how would he keep him safe if Clumsy was always in the way and hurting Brainy?

Brainy and Clumsy, not knowing these thoughts and already asleep were dreaming about each other and no matter what Papa Smurf and the others would try, Brainy would always think of Clumsy as his best friend and little brother and Clumsy would always think of Brainy as his best friend and his big brother.

Xxxxx

I hope that you enjoyed my first Smurfs fic

Please review


	2. Brainy

Best Friends

Another day has come and gone and Brainy has once again been thrown out of the village. He lands on Clumsy and Clumsy, seeing that his best friend is feeling down takes him to see something. They both reflect on their friendship and the adventures they've had. There's a lot of Brainy and Clumsy friendship and brotherly love.

The scenes and behind the scenes, scenes come from the following episodes, The Darkness Monster, Clumsy Smurfs the Future, The Smurfiest of Friends, Poltersmurfs, Hopping Cough Smurfs, Hearts 'n Smurfs, The Smurf who could do no Wrong and The Official Record Smurf

The songs are: When you're the best of friends from The Fox and the Hound, Best friends from Pokemon, A friend in you from Princess Starla and the Jewel Riders and you've got a friend in me from Toy Story.

NOTE: Brainy and Clumsy are their regular ages in this chapter and in future chapters, 100.

NOTE: If you want to full version of this song go and look it up on Youtube under Pokemon.

I don't own anything

**Chapter 2: Brainy**

Brainy Smurf sighed and looked down at the sleeping Smurf next to him. Clumsy Smurf, his best friend, his one and only true friend, his 'little brother,' as he thought of him. Clumsy was so eager to help everysmurf but in the end, unless given the most simplest of tasks, he only caused chaos. Even simple tasks could end up in disaster. Smurfs often wondered why they were best friends. Brainy saw Clumsy as a Smurf just trying to fit in and find his place in the village, much like himself. They were the outcasts and Brainy knew how hard Clumsy tried to please everysmurf, he often tried too hard, making mistakes and causing Smurfs to be cross with him, including him, Brainy Smurf but at the end of each day, Brainy was grateful that Clumsy was his best friend and he never forgot how lucky he was, even though he knew that that's not what the other Smurfs saw.

_You're always there to lend a hand, when there's no one else around._ Brainy remembered when he'd lost his glasses to the Darkness Monster. No other Smurf had helped him except for Clumsy. There had been trips and falls but in the end Clumsy had shown him that he'd always be there for him, even if he had treated him terribly beforehand. He himself had learned what it was like to be like Clumsy and had learned to appreciate his best friend even more. He'd never been so grateful to have a friend like Clumsy those few days he was without his glasses.

'_Cause you saw the good in me._ He'd been short-tempered with Clumsy so many times, like when he'd broken off their friendship. That was the day he'd realized that he needed Clumsy to make him feel like he was worth something. He'd been tricked by Buddy and even though he'd been mean to Clumsy, Clumsy had rescued him and then he'd rescued Clumsy. When Clumsy had said that he'd rather be with him than the others and that he loved him, he, Brainy, had felt warm inside and had replied that he knew how Clumsy felt.

_If I'm ever afraid, you help me pull through._ He'd been afraid to go to the castle with the Poltersmurfs and even though he'd been unwilling Clumsy had come with him (maybe he had given him a few pushes) and everything had turned out alright in the end. They'd been there for each other. In fact, Brainy was certain, no he was sure that he wouldn't have gone anywhere near that castle if Clumsy hadn't been with him. It was funny, how he Brainy Smurf, the smartest Smurf in the village, could be so afraid without Clumsy.

_Forever, best friends, me and you._ When Clumsy had found the rock that had allowed him to see the future he'd had to step in because poor Clumsy was overwhelmed with all the requests and favors from the others. He would shamefully admit it, he'd done it too but he'd tried to keep the others away from poor Clumsy and Clumsy had thanked him for that after the whole thing was over.

_You need to know you're not alone._ He'd been jealous of Clumsy from time to time, like when he'd gotten that charm that allowed him to do everything perfectly. Brainy was ashamed that he'd taken away the charm just because he wanted to feel like he was good at what he did again but to be honest and selfish, he'd also wanted the Clumsy that he knew back, the Clumsy who tripped and made mistakes, that was his best friend, not perfect Clumsy. Clumsy was so brave when he wouldn't leave him to the mercy of that bird, brave and loyal, that was his friend Clumsy.

_I'll always be your friend._ He remembered being under Van Garg's evil spell. He'd turned Papa, Cupid and all the other Smurfs first. Sure he'd seen Clumsy but through some force of will he didn't know he had, he'd struggled against the spell, trying to prevent his best friend from becoming evil and hating. Unfortunately he had but Clumsy's turning had been an accident as he Brainy Smurf had been aiming for someone else and Clumsy, in typical Clumsy fashion had got in the way and had been turned like the rest of them. He'd apologized about that. Clumsy had said it was ok, he knew that Brainy hadn't meant it. He was like that, Clumsy was so forgiving.

_I can't imagine me without you._ He'd been mean to Clumsy the day Baby had gotten the Hopping Cough, telling him to go home but loyal Clumsy had followed, all in order to help him by bringing him the lost map. He'd been so afraid that he'd lost Clumsy forever to that Hop Bird, he'd practically been in tears until Clumsy had come back. He'd been so happy that Clumsy was ok and had brought the feather too. He'd been really proud of his best friend that day.

_Forever, best friends, me and you._ When Clumsy had been splashed with Papa's Potion that had given him a perfect memory Brainy hadn't liked it because he knew Clumsy wouldn't like it. He thought it was awfully mean of Papa Smurf to get Clumsy to keep records of every single thing everysmurf had a record for. Then he'd been captured by Gargamel. Brainy had been the one to get Clumsy from the Babbling Bath. He'd been pleased to be able to rescue his friend. He was even more pleased when Clumsy lost the perfect memory he'd gotten because Clumsy could once again just be Clumsy and Clumsy liked it that way too.

Yes, Brainy thought, as he woke Clumsy up and they headed back towards the village, he was truly blessed to have Clumsy Smurf as his best friend and even though they had their fights, they would always make up in the end because that's what best friends did and he'd never want another best friend like Clumsy Smurf.

Xxxxx

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review


	3. Clumsy

Best Friends

Another day has come and gone and Brainy has once again been thrown out of the village. He lands on Clumsy and Clumsy, seeing that his best friend is feeling down takes him to see something. They both reflect on their friendship and the adventures they've had. There's a lot of Brainy and Clumsy friendship and brotherly love.

The scenes and behind the scenes, scenes come from the following episodes, Essence of Brainy, Smurfing for Ghosts, Papa's Family Album; I was a Brainy Weresmurf, Dreamy's Pen Pals, Handy's Kite and Clumsy in Command

The songs are: When you're the best of friends from The Fox and the Hound, Best friends from Pokemon, A friend in you from Princess Starla and the Jewel Riders and you've got a friend in me from Toy Story.

NOTE: I don't believe that Clumsy is partly deaf, just clumsy, I just needed a secret that he wouldn't tell anysmurf besides Brainy.

NOTE: If you want the full version of this song go and watch the second last episode of Princess Starla and the Jewel Riders season 1.

I don't own anything

**Chapter 3: Clumsy**

Golly, what a day, first ah ruined Greedy's cake and then I made Hefty drop his barbell on his foot. After that Papa sent me to get some wart root from where the Wartmongers live and ah was in big trouble an' they almost smurfed me. They would've if it hadn't been for Brainy comin' and rescuin' me. He said that he was helpin' with a potion an' overheard Papa Smurf talkin' ta Hefty, about where he'd sent me. Hefty saying that I'd get lost or step in the quick-slime an' sink. Papa had said not to talk like that about me. Brainy slipped out, pretendin' ta get something and ran to save me. Sometimes I think Papa Smurf doesn't like me or Brainy but he keeps Brainy by his side, just like when we were just Smurflings. Did Papa Smurf try an'…gulp, get rid of me? I asked Brainy this question and he stopped in his tracks.

"Clumsy….I…I…Clumsy, Papa Smurf, he, he likes you, he loves you, don't ever doubt that but he doesn't always have the greatest confidence in you, you know full well that not many Smurfs do, even though you've proven yourself a number of times. Even after all these years he still thinks that your clumsiness is going to one day seriously hurt me and he doesn't want me to get hurt because of my handicap with my glasses. You know that he's never exactly liked our friendship even though he's gotten used to it and understands that it'll never be broken. He doesn't understand our bond. He'd never try and get rid of you Clumsy, like I said; he loves you, like he loves everysmurf." This made me feel a bit better but I was still unsure and Brainy saw this and said, "Clumsy, I don't say this often enough but even if you don't have any Smurfelse you've found a friend in me. I…I love you, my little brother, I love you," and he gave me a brotherly kiss on the cheek and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. I could always count Brainy, my big bother to be there when I need him. Even though he gets annoyed at me more often than not, I know he really loves me.

"Shucks, thanks Brainy," Clumsy said with a smile.

"You're welcome Clumsy, now come on let's get back to the village, I know Papa Smurf isn't going to be too happy with me for running off but you needed me more than he did," said Brainy and the two Smurfs walked back in comfortable silence with Clumsy tripping every so often. A song was playing in his head as he walked, he didn't remember it too well, so he only thought of certain lines.

_Someone who won't turn me away. _I remember when Brainy lost his essence, he wasn't the Brainy I knew anymore and that made me sadder than anything. He was a mere Smurf of himself until Papa did that transfer thing that gave Brainy his essence back. I was so glad and he didn't reject ma hug either, he said to me later that he'd rather have my hug than Hefty's punch on the arm any Smurf of the week.

_With the strength of us together._ Brainy may not seem like it but he's always tryin' ta help others but they don't want his help so when Peewit came and asked for help with some ghosts Brainy was glad to help and so was I. It was scary at first and we split up but I knew Brainy was there in the castle and we got it all sorted out in the end. Uncle Fenwick was a nice ghost and so were his relatives. It was nice ta do something helpful with Brainy and be uh…successful at it, yeah.

_From the evils that remain._ The other Smurfs never ever truly realized it but Brainy save our lives when we was all just little Smurflings from that mean ol' wizard with the gargoyles, I forget his name. It was our first adventure and not a very nice one but Brainy; he was the real hero of that one. I knew it, even if no one else realized it.

_And I know you'll be there._ I remember when Brainy was turned into a Weresmurf. I was afraid that I was gonna lose my best friend , that's why I took the collar, ah knew that he'd take it from no other Smurf but me and he did, thinkin' it was a game. Boy was I glad to have Brainy back, even if he did howl with the wolves and he still does. I like it.

_Know each other's secrets so well._ Brainy tells everysmurf a lot of things but he tells me his secrets, like how he gets seasick easily, years before the other Smurfs found that out. I tell him my secrets too, like I'm partly deaf an' that's a big reason why I'm so clumsy and Brainy keeps my secrets, like I keep his. We got a secret between the two of us. See, it was Brainy who taught me how ta read, write and count when no other Smurf would. He teaches me lots of stuff. I don't know why nosmurf doesn't want to actually listen ta him. Maybe it's his approach, all I know is that Brainy is grateful that ah listen to him.

_We'll discover dreams in ourselves._ It was fun when ah stowed away in Dreamy's Rocket ta go to the Planet of the Swoofs. Ah know that we was only pretendin' for Dreamy but Brainy had been picked to go with him an' I wanted to be with Brainy and pretend as well. With all the new stuff to make it look like we was really going inta space, well, ah felt like Brainy an' I were touching the sky and he agreed with me, even though he'd been uh, uh, well, annoyed about the whole thing he played along for Dreamy's sake until we was found out. Ah later asked him why he'd played along. Brainy said ta me that he had no right to crush Dreamy's dream, (just like Papa Smurf had said), even though he believed that he needed to get his head out of the clouds an' face reality. Brainy is a good Smurf and I'm lucky, I get to see the real Brainy under all his pretending, I see the real Smurf, the dreamer, the wizard, the knowledgeable one, who is trying to come out and show the world what he wants to do for it, that's the Brainy ah have the privilege and honor ta know.

_And we'll fly you and I._ I remember the day we was all building kites and how Handy built this really Smurfy kite. Brainy and I were two of the Smurfs who went up in it. It was such a, uh, uh, a smurftastic feelin' bein' up there, with the wind in our faces, flying with my best friend, even if Brainy did become panicky and we all got ourselves into a lot of Smurf with Lord Balthazar but that feelin' of freedom was worth it, it was somethin' Brainy and I shared together. He later told me the night that we finally got home that he'd enjoyed that feelin' too before all the trouble started. As far as ah'm concerned, every day ah spend with Brainy is a day that I fly.

Brainy is real good at takin' care of me, he patches me up from my bad falls and once when we was younger, he took care of me when ah was sick. _I'll be taking care of you. _I do the same thing for him, ah always bandage his head after he's been smurfed out of the village, it gives him an awful headache and it hurts his neck as well. Ah get worried each time this happens, Brainy could break his neck like this, ah know that he's been unconscious a few times too. Papa Smurf has even done it himself, smurfed Brainy out of the village. He says he cares for Brainy but if he did, shouldn't he stop this and not do it himself as well? Ah don't like thinkin' about this so all I can think of is that Brainy and I are lucky that we at least got each other to take care of each other.

_After all we've been through._ I remember that I was so excited when Grandpa gave me the Pandyroot stick to lead the search for Pandyroots but nosmurf, not even Brainy wanted to Smurf with me. It ended up bein' a race between me with the Smurflings and Brainy leadin' a few others. It was a fun trip for ma group but poor Brainy didn't have such a good time. Brainy and his group got inta real trouble with a boulder and ah managed to save them with ma Pandyroot idea. Ah was real glad to share the trophy with Brainy but ah was confused about why he didn't want to be in ma group. The others didn't bug me that much, it's Brainy's opinion that matters to me and so I asked him why.

"Clumsy, I refused because I wanted to be the one to lead the Pandyroot expedition. I thought that if nosmurf wanted to go with you, then I would be chosen because up until now, you and I were the only Smurfs who hadn't led the expedition. I was hoping to be the leader and then everysmurf would see that I can be a good leader and you would have been the first Smurf I asked to be in my team. I'm sorry I was jealous of you Clumsy; you were a much better leader than I was. I should have said yes, then I wouldn't have gotten myself and the others into so much trouble and I made you fail to bring back the Pandyroot and I had the nerve to ask you to share the trophy. I'm a bad Smurf and a bad friend," said Brainy.

Well I was shocked, Brainy looked so sad and ashamed of himself. "Gosh Brainy, all ya had to do was ask if ya could be the leader and I would have shared the leadership with you, you know I would," I said. Brainy then explained that the rules for the Pandyroots search, up until now had always been that whoever was chosen to be the leader, had to lead by themselves, it was a leadership test and he, Clumsy had passed with flying colours.

"Cheer up Brainy, next year will be your turn and then you can ask me ta be in your team, we can do it together and I don't mind sharing my trophy with ya, ah would have done it anyway. We're a team Brainy. I forgive you too if that's what you want ta hear," I told him. Brainy was so overwhelmed that he actually cried a little bit.

"Thank you Clumsy, what did I do to deserve a friend like you?" he asked.

"Nothin', you took my hand in friendship when we was just Smurflings and I took yours and that's that," I said and Brainy gave me a hug and then suggested putting the trophy up in my house. I said that we could share but he said that he'd wait for next year. Brainy did learn from his mistakes, even if I'm the only Smurf who knew it. _I've found_, a_ friend in you._

"Clumsy," said Brainy's voice and I was jolted out of my thoughts and the song.

"Huh?"

"We're back. Let's go to Papa Smurf and get the scolding over with," said Brainy, leading the way.

"Alright Brainy," I said, following him. Papa did give us a scolding and dismissed me while having Brainy go inside so that he could Smurf a new potion as the other one got ruined. I saw Brainy at dinner where ah was sittin' all alone and like always he sat next ta me. We always sat next ta each other 'cause no other Smurf would, cause I'm too clumsy and nosmurf wants ta hear Brainy talk, except for me. It's fine with me, it just goes ta show that Brainy an' I have friends in each other and real friends accept each other for who they are, for their differences and never really mind if the other screws up, that's wha' Brainy and I are, real friends.

Xxxxx

I'm on a role today, two chapters up and hopefully the fourth and final chapter will be up soon.

Please review


	4. Brainy and Clumsy 2

Best Friends

Another day has come and gone and Brainy has once again been thrown out of the village. He lands on Clumsy and Clumsy, seeing that his best friend is feeling down takes him to see something. They both reflect on their friendship and the adventures they've had. There's a lot of Brainy and Clumsy friendship and brotherly love.

The scenes and behind the scenes, scenes come from the following episodes, Essence of Brainy, Smurfing for Ghosts, Papa's Family Album; I was a Brainy Weresmurf, Dreamy's Pen Pals, Handy's Kite and Clumsy in Command

The songs are: When you're the best of friends from The Fox and the Hound, Best friends from Pokemon, A friend in you from Princess Starla and the Jewel Riders and you've got a friend in me from Toy Story.

B: Brainy

C: Clumsy

BC: Brainy and Clumsy

I don't own anything

**Chapter 4: Brainy and Clumsy**

It was the talent show where everysmurf could show off their talents, either, alone, with another Smurf or in a group. The whole village was excited about it especially Brainy and Clumsy.

"Gosh Brainy, I can't wait to go out and perform," said Clumsy, tuning the roughly made guitar, he held it carefully; Brainy had taken great pains to teach him to play it properly for tonight.

"Neither can I Clumsy. Are you ready?" Brainy asked his best friend.

"Sure thing Brainy," smiled Clumsy.

"Good, come on, it's almost time to leave for the show," said Brainy and they packed up the guitar and the stools they were going to sit on and got their clothes that Tailor made for them. They soon arrived at the stage that Handy built while everysmurf who was performing was going backstage. Tailor was in charge of letting the performers in and checked to see if Brainy and Clumsy were on the list.

"You know we're on the list Tailor," said Brainy, annoyed.

"Sorry Brainy, just doing my job. You can go in," said Tailor and Brainy rolled his eyes but he stopped himself from saying anything more and went in with Clumsy.

"Golly Brainy, look at everysmurf, they're all here to win the talent show," said Clumsy, looking around. There were the Smurflings with their instruments, Hefty with his barbells, Jokey with two puppets, Wild and Smoogle with some vines, Tracker with a blindfold and several items, Harmony with his horn, Painter with his paints, Greedy with some cakes, Dabbler with everything but the kitchen sink, Poet with a poem and Smurfette with some dancing shoes.

"There are seventeen of us performing altogether. Papa, Grandpa and Nanny are the three judges. We're going last," Brainy told his friend.

"Good, we can watch every other Smurf," smiled Clumsy. Each act was a few minutes long and each act was so predictable, Hefty demonstrated his strength, Wild performed acrobatic feats with Smoogle, the Smurflings played their instruments, Jokey did some ventriloquism and some fake magic with his surprises, Tracker demonstrated his tracking abilities by getting Handy to hide the items he'd brought throughout the audience, Harmony played his horn very off key, Painter painted several portraits in quick succession, Smurfette did a dance routine, Greedy showed how good he was at stuffing his face, Dabbler tried everything and never completed anything and Poet read his poem, all things that they did everyday.

"Now we have Brainy and Clumsy," called Tailor.

"What's the bet that Brainy is going to do some magic that's going to go wrong?" asked Hefty with a smirk.

"A good one," said Farmer.

"I don't know, they've come to me for new clothes for this, they brought some things that didn't look like anything magic shaped," said Tailor.

"Now, please welcome Brainy and Clumsy," said Papa and the curtain was raised by Dreamy. The Smurfs eyes widened as they took in what they were seeing. Brainy and Clumsy were both dressed in dark blue pants and checked shirts, Brainy's was burgundy and Clumsy's was yellow, they both wore red neckerchiefs and Brainy wore a brown cowboy hat while Clumsy wore a floppy straw hat, Clumsy was barefoot white Brainy wore brown boots. Clumsy was sitting on a stool holding a guitar and Brainy had one leg on his stool with his arm resting on it.

"Wha…?" asked Hefty.

"Is this a joke?" Jokey asked.

"Hit it Clumsy," Brainy said and Clumsy began to play and then Brainy began to sing a song about friendship, Clumsy joining in on the second line;

_B: You've got a friend in me_

_C: You've got a friend in me_

They sang it all the way to the end singing the last line together,

_BC: Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

The song came to an end and then everysmurf was on their feet, applauding the duo, who were smiling brightly as they both bowed to their fellow Smurfs. They felt happy and pleased, they both felt a sense of accomplishment and it was something they rarely felt.

"Listen to that Clumsy, they're cheering for us and our music," said Brainy, there was a sense of awe in his voice, he'd hardly ever been cheered for, for anything and it was the same for Clumsy.

"Wow, Clumsy, Brainy, that was great," said Nat, coming up to them.

"Thanks," they said together.

"I was truly inspired by your performance, I'm writing a new poem, Ode to Best Friends, Brainy and Clumsy," said Poet.

"Wee, I am also inspired, your clothes, so, so, ah cannot find ze words to describe, you will both pose for my next masteurpiesa like you posed on ze stage, wee?" asked Painter eagerly. Brainy and Clumsy looked at each other, unable to believe that they were getting so much positive attention. They simply nodded yes to Painters question and smiled at Poet.

"I don't get it, it was just a song," said Hefty crossly, he hadn't gotten that much attention with his weight lifting. It was Brainy and Clumsy for Smurfs sakes.

"That was more than just a song, it was a symbol of true friendship, friendship and hard work, that's what that was," said Grandpa. "Everysmurf could feel it and they have all realized the deep and unbreakable bond that those two whippersmurfs share. I saw it from the beginning, the thing was that Brainy needed to dig deep inside and bring out the real Smurf that's in him and we all caught a glimpse of him today through that song. We caught a glimpse of the real Clumsy today too," explained Grandpa and Hefty crossed his arms still not liking that Brainy and Clumsy were getting more attention than he was. Grandpa left him to go and talk about the winner with Papa and Nanny.

"Alright, settle down my little Smurfs and all the participants get in a line, it's time to announce the winner," said Papa Smurf after a few minutes.

"I'm gonna win," stated Hefty, he was standing next to Brainy with Clumsy on Brainy's other side.

Brainy looked at him in annoyance and was about to retort when Papa Smurf came up on stage. "I will now announce the winner. For showing us all something different from what is normal and for sharing something truly special with everysmurf. The winners, agreed upon by all the judges, are Brainy and Clumsy!" declared Papa and all the Smurfs cheered. Clumsy and Brainy were speechless as they accepted their trophy. Hefty was also speechless, with shock.

Thank you Papa Smurf," said Brainy, regaining the power of speech.

"Yeah, thanks Papa Smurf," smiled Clumsy.

"You're both welcome. Well done, you've truly earned this trophy, you both worked long and hard and you shared something wonderful with us through your hard work. You shared your friendship. I am very proud of the both of you," smiled Papa and it was then that both Brainy and Clumsy knew that they had both finally been accepted as themselves and so had their friendship by Papa Smurf and this made them happier than winning did.

Second place was given to Wild and Smoogle and third to the Smurflings. There was a big party with Greedy creating a special cake for Clumsy and Brainy and they both got kisses from Smurfette which made them blush. "Well done Clumsy, well done Brainy, your song was beautiful," she said.

The party lasted well into the night with Brainy and Clumsy going to bed at midnight. "Brainy, you're ma very best friend," said Clumsy as they reached his house. Because it was so late Brainy was staying the night with Clumsy as he sometimes did.

"You're mine too Clumsy," said Brainy as they went inside.

"We'll always be friends forever, won't we?" Clumsy asked, closing the door.

"Yeah Clumsy, forever," smiled Brainy and he walked off to change, still smiling. He and Clumsy's friendship, although it was strange, everysmurf now had a small inkling of what it was to them and what he and Clumsy meant to each other, for the first time, they were slightly understood by the other Smurfs.

"Night Clumsy," he said a few minutes later.

"Night Brainy," said Clumsy.

"Clumsy," said Brainy in the dark.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Friends together," began Brainy.

"Friends forever," finished Clumsy and they both fell asleep, their special smurflinghood promise renewed once more. Friends together, friends forever.

**The End**

Remember everyone, friendship is the most powerful magic of all, daytime, nighttime, anytime is the perfect time to make a friend and friendships can last years if worked hard at.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Please review


End file.
